This invention relates to an improvement in electroplating and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to evenly electroplating only the nodes of dimpled titanium material.
Examples of prior art teachings directed to electroplating only in selected areas are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,061,526; 3,745,105; 4,001,093; and 4,294,664.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,526 is directed to the plating of islands on stacked printed circuit boards and includes the placement of springs for conduction between the layers of circuit boards to complete the current flow between the plating electrodes. The circuit board stack is then submerged into the electrolyte for a conventional plating operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,105 teaches the use of a press employing upper and lower members. The members include selective patterns of seals which when brought together with the material to be plated therebetween prevent plating under the seal surfaces. The plating operation is then performed in a conventional manner by effectively emersing the material in the electrolyte solution and passing D.C. current therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,093 likewise teaches localized emersion of the material to be plated. The plating operation is then performed in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,664 teaches the use of a plating mask wherein the unmasked portion of the material is that portion to be plated. The unmasked portion of the material is then effectively emersed in the electrolyte solution and plated in a conventional manner.